2011 Petition for Tokyo
On January 28th, 2011, a man named Arata Kokisuma created a petition allowing Tokyo to become an Autonomous Region of the East Asian Federation. The petition met law standards in the EAF and a bill was sent to the Federation Board to allow Tokyo to become an autonomous region. A disscusion and debate is at the table and results are to come out in the near future. Discussion Arata Kokisuma (Petitioner): "Hello Miss Akimoto, Board, and Mr. Park. My name is Arata Kokisuma from the Tokyo Metropolis, and I am introducing my initiative to you. I have a petition from the citizens of Tokyo, and surrounding Metro Area, that wishes for Tokyo Prefecture's recognition as a semi-independent autonomous region. I have with me a document stating that Tokyo is in-fact able to support, govern, and regulate itself. My bill goes as the following; *Tokyo will gain status as a self governed semi-independent autonomous region *Tokyo will still stay apart of the East Asian Federation *Tokyo will re-develop into a more liberal society *Follow I hope that you will recognize my bill, and I promise Tokyo's remaining status as an EAF territory." Aki Satō (State Officer for the Interior): "The board recognizes the party's petition, and asks that the number of signatures be submitted to this board. Should the number of signatures exceed the required threshold, the initiative shall be put to prefectural vote." Arata Kokisuma (Petitioner): "Ms. Satō, the current number of signatures is 6,505,139" <---Exactly half of Tokyo's population HarajukuLovers 01:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC)---> Aki Satō (State Officer for the Interior): "What is the party's plan for autonomous government of Tokyo Prefecture? All services currently provided by the state and the incumbent governing corporation must either be assumed by the new local government, or purchased from the federal government, if the prefecture cannot provide said services." Arata Kokisuma (Petitioner): "Seeing that the following government programs are in place; Fire, Police, Medical Care, Education, and Public Utility. Tokyo's Autonomous Government will strengthen these services through increased payment. The proposed plan for the re-development issue is to technically speaking "gussy up" Tokyo's view as a city. We will assume control of the five basic departments and try to improve them. Also, new travel routes, monorails, bus lines, and taxi stations will be implanted to lighten Tokyo's CO2 output. We will also build new projects for any family or individual without proper shelter. Police Monitoring will be highest in the areas with most crime, and a newer university will be built to cultivate the minds of Tokyo's youth. The City will house new greenhouses on its outskirts as a program to create a self sustaining city. Supplies such as food and water will still be a necessity, so the new government will not impose any tariff or barriers on domestic trade with the EAF. Newer outlets of creativity will be built to create intellectuals of our citizens, and all protection will be your duty. I hope that you see promise, as I do, in Tokyo." Yan Jie (State Officer for Development): "The new local government must pay all associated costs with the transition. All the National Expressways, rail lines, local and intercity, utility lines, and likewise must be diverted around Tokyo for uninterrupted service to continue throughout Honshu. The Haneda Fusion Generation Station may remain in Tokyo Prefecture, however, all electricity generated for the new Autonomous Region will be subject to increased rates and fees of international transmission." Yasukiyo Ôuchi (State Officer for Defense): "The Autonomous Region will not be allowed to field a military; The Self-Defense Forces will install a garrison in the Region, fully funded by the new government." Arata Kokisuma (Petitioner): "Officer Jie, I do not see why you must divert National Lines away from Tokyo, and still expect Tokyo's finincial capibillities to generate enough revenue for the Power and Military services. Tokyo's economy is a strange mix, and one little stir can disrupt the formula. The new government will still continue to pay for all external services provided, but open airways with other countries must remain open." Yan Jie (State Officer for Development): "It is the federal government's position that the Autonomous Region should be based on the former People's Republic of China's Special Administrative Regions. In this vein, cross-border transport services cannot be contiguous without border control stations. Stations of the sort can be constructed for use on roads and mid-class rail lines, however, express services south of Shinigawa and north of Ueno must continue uninhibited around Tokyo to maximize reliability and service." Arata Kokisuma (Petitioner): "I see. Now, I request the permission of Kumiko Akimoto to sign this bill and create the Autonomous Region of Tokyo." Kumiko Akimoto (Chief Executive): "The Board approves the measure, and it is hereby signed." Category:EAF Storage